


Pain Relief

by imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Victory Sex, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Oikawa's knee is acting up again. You have an idea on how to take care of that problem.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	Pain Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on August 18, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/164328178983/could-i-get-a-scenario-of-when-oikawas-knee). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: Could I get a scenario of when Oikawa's knee starts acting up and his s/o decides to help him by giving him a blowjob after reading that sex can actually relieve pain (which is apparently true)

“Ow,” Oikawa jerked back and shifted his weight to his other knee.

You sat up, lowering your shirt and putting a hand to Oikawa’s shoulder and one on his knee. “Are you okay?” you asked. “We can stop if you want?”

“No,” your boyfriend said, shaking his head and sitting on his haunches. “I don’t want to stop, just… Give me a minute.” You shifted to kneel between Oikawa’s legs and coaxed him to straighten his knee. You pressed and prodded until you found the spot that made him flinch. You applied gentle pressure, massaging his knee and watching for his reactions to the pain.

“We really can stop, Tooru,” you offered again. “You’re wiped from today’s practice match, you need to get some rest.”

“Yeah, but we won that match,” Oikawa said coyly, slowly kneeling up and carefully putting weight on his left knee. He loomed over you and slid his hands from the tops of your arms to tangle your fingers together. He pulled you up until you were face-to-face and nudged his nose against your cheek. “And I’m gonna cash in on my reward, (Y/N)-chan.” He pressed a kiss to your lips and let go of your hands to embrace you. An arm banded across your back and the fingers of his other hand were tangled in your hair.

You got to admit, it made you a little breathless when he took command like that—your hands tightened on his biceps at the thought of Oikawa taking control. But your concern for his health outweighed your desire to be dominated.

If your boyfriend wanted his reward then by god, he was gonna get it.

Fast as lightning, you cupped his face and surged forward to press your lips to his, licking his lips to ask for entrance. He opened his mouth with a moan, and you took all he had to offer. You desperately kissed, tongues dancing with each other, hands roaming all over each other’s bodies.

You pulled away, breathless, and whispered, “Lie back, Tooru.”

He looked at you, just as breathless, if a little bit confused. It took him a moment to register what you said. “(Y/N)-chan… Wait, what?”

Before he regained his wits you pushed all your weight forward and upended the delicate balance you had. Oikawa fell on his back with an “oof” and you raised yourself up on your hands.

“(Y/N)-chan?” he whispered, looking up at you with bewildered eyes and red cheeks. It wasn’t often that you took the reins during sex, so every time you did Oikawa always got so flustered.

“Just relax, Tooru,” you said before ducking down to press a kiss below his ear. You trailed the kisses down his neck and chest, to his toned abs and the little dips at his hips. All the while, you gently massaged his knee, keeping him calm as you went further down. Oikawa shivered as you dropped kisses on his inner thighs, and whimpered when you finally, _finally_ pressed your lips to his hard member.

“ _Ah, (Y/N)-chan_ ,” he gasped out as you continued your ministrations on his cock, hand slowly pumping up and down, the other still carefully massaging his knee.

You moaned, the vibrations travelling up Oikawa’s spine. “You’re so hard, Tooru,” you whispered, giving his slit a little lick before taking him into your mouth. Oikawa’s hips bucked up at the sudden warmth and you struggled to pin down his hips.

“Oh- _Oh my god_ ,” he groaned, threading his fingers through your hair and clutching the tresses. You moaned at the slight pain, sending another wave of tremors down Oikawa’s spine.

“(Y/N)-chan,” he gasped out, chest heaving at the immense pleasure and torture you were inflicting on him. “(Y/N)-chan, _plea_ —,” he managed to get out before choking it back with a groan. He let out an unbidden whine when he felt your tongue lazily lick at a particularly sensitive vein.

“(Y/N)-cha—( _Y/N)-chan, oh my god, please_ —!” In a small corner of his mind, he worried he was being too loud, too vocal, too sensitive to the pleasure, but at the same time, _oh_ —

It felt way too good to stop.

“ _Please_ ,” he choked out, hips bucking up again as you sucked.

You released him, licking down the side while seductively saying, “ _Please_ , what, Tooru?”

He knew your goal. It was obvious in the way you were still gently caressing his knee and thigh, in the way you were so focused on his pleasure and his pleasure only. You just wanted him to feel good, to fill him up with pleasure and distract him from the pain and, well, it was working. He knew it would be difficult for him to retake the dominant position at that point and if he was being honest, seeing you in control was such a major turn-on that he didn’t really want to anyway.

You continued laying little kitten licks at his throbbing member and Oikawa struggled to stay sane in the face of your… _utter_ hotness. His head hit the pillow hard as you took him in again.

_God, you were so good at this_ , was his entire train of thought, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He could feel his climax building up from the inside, and it was almost there.

“(Y/N)-chan, _please_ ,” he said again. You lifted off him again and gazed at him, looking as wrecked as he felt; it made his dick twitch harshly in your hand.

“You have to tell me what you want, Tooru,” you whispered. The control and dominance you displayed made him so weak the words just rolled off his tongue.

“Make me come, (Y/N)-chan,” he panted, clutching at the bed sheets helplessly. “ _Please_.”

With an indulgent smile, you said, “There’s a good boy,” and lowered your mouth back to his member.

It didn’t take long, those last words a trigger for undoing. As soon as you licked that sensitive spot that you always hit so well, he was gone. Oikawa’s hips bucked as he came, hand desperately clutching the back of your head and the other gripping the bed sheet so hard it almost ripped.

He could swear he blacked out a moment, but when he opened his eyes, your face was the first thing he saw. Sure you were sweaty, your hair was all mussed up from his hands, your face was blotchy flushed, but all he could think about was how utterly beautiful you were, looking like that.

“Tooru, are you okay?” you asked, gently cupping a hand to his cheek.

Oikawa blinked up at you once. Twice. Three times before replying, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. I’m great.” He held the back of your neck pulled you down for a slow kiss. “Thank you, (Y/N)-chan,” he said, still breathless. “That. Was honestly amazing.”

You smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I try,” you replied, giggling. He laughed with you, his arms wrapping around you and pressing your warm body to his.

“Does your knee still hurt?” you whispered in the crook of his neck.

Oikawa felt for the sting and prickle of pain that was usually present whenever his bad knee acted up, and felt nothing. “No, actually. Why?”

You burrowed your face further into his neck and mumbled something. Amused and slightly curious, Oikawa prodded you until you raised your head, face beet red.

“I… read on the internet that sex can relieve pain, so… I thought I’d try it out on you. You know, in case your knee acted up.”

Your boyfriend stared at you, eyes looking everywhere but at him in embarrassment. A smile started growing on Oikawa’s face at your generous consideration of his ailment, and by extension at the amount of love you had for him.

He couldn’t help but laugh. Laugh and press and kiss to your forehead and whisper a heartfelt _thank you_.


End file.
